User talk:DinoQueen13
RE: Block I don't really get it myself. I wasn't there during the argument, I'm just trying to sort it out :/ --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 15:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The books and the little girl freaked me out T^T [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) They were both just scary and just came out of nowhere =O Plus the little girl was smiling weird [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 18:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I believe it was an argument between two of our admins. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup, it happened in chat apparently. Since I was last online, it's gotten worse so I'ma sort it out. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 20:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) this is what i got when i tried to make the sig this what i got Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags. Zmanstardust (talk) 23:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I got a question, how do you change a jpg image to a png? Spectra999|Leave a message see me blogs or 15:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Away Template I am trying to set the away template so that you can add a reason why you are away, like on the closed commenting template. I tried, but I can't really get it. Can you help? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 17:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Also, check out AOH's admin template. IT IS AWESOME! Do you like my new sig? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. That time of the month again, eh? Weirdly, near the middle of the month, I get REALLY grumpy. =P Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 03:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I will try to move some to the About Page but hopefully it wont distort the layout. ^^; As for the "For Trade," I'll leave it in the talk page in case anyone would be interested to trade. Keith Strife FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 13:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW DQ You info page just makes me want to say " OOOOooh $H!T !!!" and then run, but then be like "WHHOOOA that was AWESOME ! " But then like.." OMG i'm so glad I got out of there alive." Anyway..it was AWESOME ! So...also besides that, why am I banned on chat ? PS: Nice stuff on DK wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure. I have to admit, I've been having a bit of trouble with the pics too. :P I'll shrink them down. When you finally trust me, finally believe in me, I WILL LET YOU DOWN! 21:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you know a sort of minor character in the Umineko series? Someone with about Baron's importance in New Vestroia. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) REPLY Ok. I am just looking for a good avatar. =) Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Are there any male characters that are kinda minor? Or not really... Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Please help! hey,question Re: Aquos Rules / AOH's talk page Thank you for the response. However, I am not (and never) talking about Aquos rules. In fact, I never encountered that person in a personal or chat conversation. FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife :Well, let's not even talk about Aquos Rules anymore since I have nothing to do with the guy. And no, you guys are just doing your duty. If he deserves to be reprimanded then he definitely should get it. :When I said "some users," I was speaking in a way that it does not directly point towards anybody in Bakugan Wikia because directly pinpointing a person is against either the rules of this Wikia or the internet code of ethics itself (Yes, such things exist and we just talked about it in school before the Midterms ^^; ). :So that I can be more specific, I'll put it this way: Chat Moderators should do their job more seriously and they should be more unbiased. :Btw, what's a rollback? :FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 02:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife : What?! What did I do?? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 21:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I know now. Man, I didn't realize how mean I was being. =( Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 23:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Lil Broduh haz quezchin I was wondering if I could use Izzy and Amica in the next chapter of Moria Alina. I kinda wanna bring them in so I can ... how do I put this ... I got bored and decided to write a new chapter (in the shower of all places?). WELL, I thought of bringing those two in just for fun. :D SCREAM, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'AIM, ']]FIRE! 02:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC)